


Лихорадка

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Брейни пытается сделать комплимент.





	Лихорадка

Одна из проблем города, в котором слишком много инопланетян — инопланетные болезни. ДЭО только успели распространить вакцину от драгнарского гриппа, как случилась вспышка центаврианской лихорадки.

Алекс, даром что была директором ДЭО, не выходила из лаборатории, помогая с разработкой лечения.

Вроде бы лихорадку удалось погасить, но сообщения о больных все равно то и дело приходили. Да и Джеймс подозрительно кашлял, так что Кара отправила его на осмотр, просто чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. 

Она как раз сбиралась его навестить, когда дорогу ей перегородил Брейни. В ДЭО он предпочитал придерживаться человеческой маскировки. Тот случай с универмагом, когда все обратили внимание на его голубую кожу, произвел на него неизгладимое и неприятное впечатление.

К сожалению, человеческая внешность не прибавляла ему человечности в чем-либо еще.

— Твой волосяной покров на голове сегодня заметно ярче по сравнительной шкале отражения, — сказал Брейни и замер, глядя на Кару.

— Э-э-э... спасибо. Наверное, — неуверенно ответила она. — Это хорошо или плохо?

— Хорошо. Я подразумевал, что хорошо.

Кара ждала продолжения, но Брейни просто и дальше смотрел на нее. Не моргая.

— Ладно... — протянула Кара. — Как скажешь. Мне нужно пройти... Ты не против? 

— Да. Конечно, — Брейни отступил в сторону, пропуская ее к лазарету.

— Кстати, твои волосы тоже красиво блестят, — сказала Кара, уже пройдя мимо него. — И тебе больше пойдет, если прекратишь зачесывать их назад. Попробуй как-нибудь.

— Это... производственная особенность, — Брейни коснулся ладонью волос. — Я... попробую, но вряд ли выйдет как-то поменять. Но ради тебя... вероятность успешной модификации семьдесят восемь процентов...

Кара улыбнулась ему и сказала:

— Я в тебя верю.

И только потом закрыла за собой дверь и подошла к Алекс и Джеймсу.

— Он совершенно здоров, — сказала Алекс, — ты зря волновалась.

— Я же говорил, — улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Что случилось? — добавила Алекс. — Мы случайно услышали ваш разговор. Брейни в порядке?

— Я не уверена... — Кара развела руками. — Или вспышка центаврианской лихорадки действует и на него, или... он флиртовал.

Алекс задумалась.

— Судя по нашим данным — это вряд ли лихорадка, — заметил Джеймс. — Она не действует на искусственные формы жизни. Так что остается флирт.

— Ну... я могу вас только благословить, — добавила Алекс. — Тебе давно пора начать ходить на свидания.

Кара отмахнулась от нее, но на секунду промелькнула шальная мысль: «А почему бы и нет?»


End file.
